Surprising Reaction
by Manu51
Summary: What if Rikki's reaction would have been different in 'Young Love', after Elliot gave her the chocolates? What if she was sincerely happy and flattered? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20 Just Add Water or its characters, their rights belong to their creator.**

Chapter 1

After Emma and Rikki went to Lenny's nursery plant school to bring Lewis some stuff they bought so he could fix the watering system, Emma had to meet Byron at the beach for her surfing practice.

''Emma, are you sure it's a good idea to go to your surfing practice? asked Rikki while Elliot, Emma's little brother was walking away.

''Don't worry, I won't go in the water,'' answered Emma.

Rikki sighed and rolled her eyes. Emma was really a strong-willed person, so she knew there was no way she was going to make her friend change her mind.

* * *

Later at the beach, Emma sat on the sand, while Rikki was taking off her top to sunbathe in her pink bikini.

''Hey Emma, the clean up the beach rally starts now, want to come?'' asked Byron.

''Oh yeah! I completely forgot about it. Wait a second.''

Byron walked to Elliot, who was lying on his stomach on a surfboard.

Emma turned to Rikki.

''Rikki, could you do me a favour and watch Elliot for me?''

''No, it's not going to happen.''

''Please Rikki.'' begged Emma.

''Sorry, I'm really not into kids. Take Elliot with you.''

''He needs to practice,'' said Byron.

''Maybe you want to come to the clean up the beach rally then?'' asked Emma.

''No thanks, I'll stay here and sunbathe.''

''Fine! Then, it's settled! Thank you!''

''Hey, Emma! You know that I'll be responsible for whatever may happen to him right?''

''Don't worry, I trust you.'' said Emma, walking away with Byron.

At this moment, Elliot got up from the surfboard.

''Rikki, do you know I'm going to be a pro surfer?'' asked Elliot.

''Listen Elliot, nobody said that I have to talk to you, I'm just watching you.''

''Look at that!'' said Elliot, running in the water with the surfboard.

Before Rikki could react, Elliot was in the water, lying flat on his stomach on the surfboard.

''Elliot, come back here! yelled Rikki. I'm serious! Just stop showing off!''

But Elliot ignored her and kept going further in the water. Soon, Rikki couldn't see him anymore. Suddenly, Elliot was caught in a big wave and started to drown.

Rikki was still looking around for Elliot when she heard him scream.

''Help! Please, help me somebody!''

Rikki finally spotted him and ran in the water. Only ten seconds after she was in the water, she transformed in her mermaid form. She swam until she reached the surfboard which was still floating in the waves and took it with her. When she arrived near Elliot, she told him to get on the surfboard, while she made sure that he did not see her mermaid tail.

When Elliot had safely reached the beach, Rikki dove underwater to hide and swam away, leaving Elliot alone on the beach, wondering where she was.

* * *

During the evening, at the Gilberts' house, Elliot told his parents about how Rikki heroically saved him, according to his own version.

''What were you doing in the water in the first place?'' asked his father, Neil Gilbert.

''Well you know, I...''

He was saved by the doorbell at this exact moment. With a relief sigh, he went to open the door.

''Hey Rikki! You saved me, and then you disappeared! How did you do that?''

''I don't know, said Rikki, shrugging off. I'm very good to hold my breath, I guess.''

''You're awesome! Really incredible!''

''Elliot, could you please just let me in?''

''You got it!''

Elliot shut the door behind her and took her in the kitchen, holding her hand, which made Rikki blush a little. In the kitchen, she was thanked by Neil and Lisa Gilbert for saving their son. Emma, who was cleaning up the kitchen table, asked to talk to her friend in private.

''What is it about?'' asked Rikki when they were in Emma's room.

''You take a swim and you're asking me what is about?'' said Emma. ''Are you crazy?''

''Emma, you asked me to babysit him and I did it!''

''Did he see anything that could compromise our secret?''

''You mean when I flashed him my tail?''

Emma looked at her friend bewildered.

''Of course not Emma! He doesn't suspect anything!''

Later on, after Cleo came over, the girls stayed in Emma's room and talked about the incident at the beach. Meanwhile, Elliot was busy making a card for Rikki. Once he was done, he went upstairs and knocked on Emma's bedroom door.

''Yeah, come in!''

''Hi! Rikki, this is for you,'' said Elliot showing her the card with hearts on the cover.

''Oh Elliot, it's so nice! Isn't it, Rikki?'' said Emma.

''Yeah, thanks!'' said Rikki while she took the card, very enthusiastic.

Her reaction surprised Emma and Cleo. They thought that Rikki was faking enthusiasm, but she was really sincere. She was flattered that Elliot made her a card.

''Do you want to come and play my new skate game with me?''

''She'd love to, isn't Rikki?'' asked Emma.

''I'd like that Elliot, but maybe another time, I'm tired right now. I think I'll go back home.''

''Wait Rikki.''

Rikki turned around and looked at the young kid. He gave her a box of chocolates.

''I got you these chocolates too, said Elliot. It was the best I could find. I used all my money to buy them.''

Hearing that, Emma and Cleo exchanged glances and Emma stood from her bed and walked towards her brother.

''Thanks! I'm really flattered!''

Rikki pulled him in a hug and stroke the kid's hair.

''You know, if you don't like them, I could take it back'' said Elliot.

''No, these are great! I like that, thanks Elliot!''

''Elliot, may I talk to you privately?'' asked Emma.

''Sure thing! Don't go away Rikki.''

''Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.''

Emma took her brother downstairs while Rikki went to sit next to Cleo on the bed, giggling.

''Are you alright Rikki?'' asked Cleo. ''You know, Elliot is downstairs now, you don't have to pretend anymore.''

''Pretend? What do you mean? I was sincere when I told Elliot I like these chocolates!''

''Oh! Well, it's good you're happy. But don't you think you're exaggerating? Elliot is a sweet kid, but he gave it to you mainly because you saved him, just to thank you.''

''Oh come on! You're just jealous because Lewis never bought you chocolates like these.''

''Yeah, right!'' said Cleo, frowning.

Meanwhile, Emma and Elliot were having a talk in the living room.

''Elliot, what is going on between you and Rikki?'' asked Emma.

''Don't worry, I promise our love won't get in the way of your friendship. She could be my girlfriend and you friend at the same time.''

''Elliot, Rikki is not like the girls you're going to school with. She is more mature than them.''

''You know that some men like to date mature girls right?''

Emma sighed. How was she going to deal with Elliot's crush on Rikki and make sure her brother won't be heartbroken? Little did she knew at that time that Rikki was receptive to Elliot's feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, which was a Saturday, Emma, Cleo and Rikki went to the JuiceNet Cafe. Emma looked at Rikki, a little uneasy, and then exchanged a glance with Cleo.

''Is there something you want to tell me?'' asked Rikki.

''No, nothing special.'' answered Emma, looking at the floor.

It was at this moment that Elliot pulled a chair and sat next to Rikki, who looked at him with a big smile.

''Elliot, I'm happy to see you!''

Wilfred came with what they ordered, telling them that Elliot spent until his last cent to buy Rikki the chocolates.

''Girls, could we please talk?'' asked Rikki.

Elliot was about to follow them, but Rikki prevented him to do so.

''No, stay here! It won't be long.''

''Wait here,'' said Cleo.

She followed Emma and Rikki who were waiting her to start the conversation. They made sure they were far enough from Elliot, so he couldn't hear them from his spot.

''So, did you know anything about this?'' asked Rikki. ''Did you know he had to broke his piggy bank to buy me the chocolates?''

''No, I wasn't aware of that, said Emma. You know it Rikki, if I've known, I would have told you.''

''Besides, you were happy yesterday when you got the chocolates, remember?'' said Cleo.

''Yeah, I was flattered. He's a sweet boy. But now, I don't know how to handle the situation. I never had a boyfriend before; I'm not used to people liking me that way. I must say I'm a little confused and I don't know what to do.

''Well, it depends on your feelings,'' said Emma.

''I'm happy and flattered, but scared at the same time. Besides, Elliot is eleven and me fifteen.''

''You know, there's nothing wrong about a 15-year-old girl dating an 11-year-old boy,'' said Cleo. ''This is not against the law.''

''Alright then! What about looking for further advice?'' asked Rikki.

''Let's go.''

* * *

Unable to come up with a way on how Rikki should handle Elliot's crush, the girls went to Lewis for advice.

''And why exactly are you asking me this?''

''Well, we figured that being the most intelligent guy around, you would be the right one to help us,'' said Cleo.

''I'll do my best, but nobody is perfect,'' answered Lewis.

''I'm sure you could think of something,'' said Rikki.

''Ok Lewis, hurry up. Tell me how your new system works,'' said Lenny.

''Alright, everyday at 5 pm, the watering system will start. All three sections will be watered at the same time.''

Lewis adjusted the timer, finishing the installation.

''What about our problem?'' asked Emma.

''Well, follow your heart, Rikki. If you're receptive to Elliot's feelings, go for it, but if not, just tell Elliot you don't like him that way. Besides, if you decide to return his feelings, be sure that he's not attentive with you just because you saved him, make sure he is sincere. And you know, there is nothing against the law about a girl your age and a boy Elliot's age dating, as long as there is no sexual intercourse between the two persons. Here in Queensland, the age of sexual consent is 16, so it would be an offense.''

''Alright! Thanks Lewis. We're going to go now.'' said Emma.

''No problem, see you girls.''

* * *

That being said, the three friends left Lenny's nursery plant school. Rikki smiled. She knew exactly how to handle Elliot's crush now.

Later, as Rikki was walking alone on the beach, Elliot joined her.

''Hi, Rikki!''

''Hey! Elliot! What's up?''

''Not much, I was just looking for you.''

''I guess it wasn't too hard,'' said Rikki, smiling to him.

''You're right, it wasn't. I bought you a little something.''

''You did? You didn't have to Elliot, you know.''

''I hope you'll like it.'' said Elliot.

He gave her a little blue dolphin. Rikki was happy to receive a gift like that, it was so cute!

''Thanks Elliot! It's very kind of you!''

''Glad you like it.''

Rikki gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Elliot instantly blushed. _He's so cute when he blushes like that. I guess I'm his first crush._

''You know Elliot, you don't have to buy me presents, just your presence is enough,'' said Rikki.

''Alright, I'll try to remember that.''

''I just want to be sure about something Elliot,'' said Rikki, as she stopped walking.

''Ok, what is it?''

''Well, I just want to make sure you're not being so kind and attentive with me because I saved your life yesterday. I want us to be honest with each other, is it the only reason?''

''No, ever since you became friends with Emma and started coming over at home, I felt attracted to you. I guess I just wasn't conscious about that back then.''

''Your answer reassures me,'' said Rikki. ''You know Elliot, I'm not used to people liking me the way you do. Just don't rush things ok?''

''Of course! I'll let you hang out with Emma and Cleo. I know how you like to spend time with them. I won't prevent you to see them and spend time on your own, I'm not that kind of guy.''

''Wow, I could swear I just heard a guy my age talking,'' said Rikki, speechless. ''You're so more mature than some older guys at school.''

''I guess. Would you like to catch a movie at my house tonight? asked Elliot. Just you and me, if that's ok with you.''

''I'd like that!''

Rikki continued to walk with Elliot, her arm around his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rikki was with Emma and Cleo, at Cleo's house. They were alone in the house; Mr. Sertori and his wife were at her cousin's place and Kim was with some friends.

''So, have you made your mind?'' asked Emma.

''Yeah, I talked with Elliot earlier, and I saw he really has sincere feelings about me, so I guess we'll give it a chance,'' answered Rikki.

''Who would have thought that possible? Loner and rebellious Rikki's heart have been melted away by a kid!'' said Cleo, teasing her friend.

''Stop making fun of me! This is new for me, you know!'' said Rikki, with a false offended look.

''Just remember Rikki, be kind with Elliot,'' warned Emma.

''Are you afraid for your little brother, Em?''

''I care a lot about him, you know. We've always been close, me and him. But I know you will treat him well.''

''Don't worry, that won't be a problem. Oh, by the way Emma, Elliot invited me at your house tonight to watch a movie with him.''

''Well, I guess we'll leave you two alone tonight, then,'' said Cleo with a smile.

''I'll call Lewis to know if he wants to come over,'' said Emma.

She took her phone and dialed Lewis' number. The blonde guy was at the pier fishing, when he heard his phone ringing. He took his fishing rod in his left hand and took his phone with his right hand. Finally, he answered the call.

''Hello, Lewis speaking.''

''Lewis, it's Emma.''

''Hey, Emma! What's up?''

''Not much. We were wondering if you'd like to come over to Cleo's house, we're all there.''

''Sure! I'm on my way,'' said Lewis.

''Alright, bye Lewis.''

''See you.''

Lewis hung up his phone and took his fishing rod out of the water. He picked up his fishing box and left the pier.

''Lewis is on his way'' said Emma as she hung up her phone.

''Alright, so he'll get an update on the situation,'' said Cleo.

''I have to admit that Lewis gave me very good advice on that matter,'' said Rikki.

''Ever since he and me have been little, he has been my confidant. We tell each other anything since that time.''

''And then, you met me and I became your other confidant,'' said Emma, smiling brightly.

''Exactly.''

* * *

Meanwhile, after a short stop at his house to drop by his fishing stuff, Lewis was just a few blocks away from Cleo's house. He had a few doubts about the reason Emma asked him to come over to Cleo's place. _I guess Rikki finally made her mind concerning Elliot._ thought Lewis.

He arrived at Cleo's house and once he was on the porch, he rang the doorbell. Lewis waited a few minutes before Cleo opened the door.

''Hi Lewis, come in'' she said.

''Thank you.''

Cleo stepped aside to let Lewis in and she closed the door behind her friend.

''Sorry it took a little longer,'' said Lewis. ''I had to make a short stop at home.''

''No problem.''

They went to Cleo's room, where Emma and Rikki greeted Lewis. He and Cleo took place on the latter's bed.

''So girls, what's new? Rikki, have you made a decision on the Elliot's case?'' asked Lewis with a grin, like if he was talking about something on a famous case requiring the help of a private investigator.

''Yeah, I did. I had a talk with Elliot earlier today and he told me that he had been attracted by me since the first time he met me, but he didn't realized it back then. And I trust him. I saw he was sincere when he told me that, so I decided to give a chance to a relationship with him.''

''Alright! Well, if it's the way you feel in your heart, it's perfect then! Just try not to rush things and remember, a sexual intercourse with a person under 16 years old is an offense here,'' said Lewis.

''Don't worry. I won't have sex with him. It would be romantic, but not in an excessive way,'' answered Rikki. ''By the way, thanks for the advice you gave me, Lewis. After that, it was easier for me to know where I was going with that situation.''

''No problem. It's what friends are for, right, giving advice and helping each other?''

''Yeah, but it helped me a lot to make my mind.''

''Good, I'm happy I could help you. So, will you spend quality time alone soon with Elliot?'' asked Lewis.

''Yeah, he invited me at his house tonight to watch a movie with him'' answered Rikki.

''Well, it's a good way to start smoothly. I hope it turns out well.''

''So, do you guys want to do something tonight?'' asked Emma to Cleo and Lewis.

''Well, we could come here and watch a movie, said Cleo. My dad and Samantha are at her cousin's house and Kim is with friends, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves.''

''That's great!'' said Lewis. Alright, I got to go, but I'll see you tonight. And Rikki, have a good evening with Elliot.''

''Thanks Lewis! Bye!''

* * *

Emma, Cleo and Rikki went to the moon pool that afternoon. The weather was absolutely gorgeous and they felt like taking a swim. They raced until they reached the moon pool, like they usually did.

''I won again!'' exclaimed Emma triumphantly, once they were in the moon pool.

''It's not fair, you have an advantage on us,'' said Rikki. ''You were a star on the swimming team!''

''Oh stop whining Rikki!'' said Emma with a laugh. ''I won fair and square!''

''Next time, I'll be the winner,'' said Rikki with a grin.

''Girls, please don't fight over this,'' said Cleo in a calm voice.

Emma pulled a face at Rikki who playfully slapped her friend's shoulder.

''So, do you know which movie you will be watching with Elliot tonight?'' asked Emma.

''I don't know, we didn't talked about a specific movie. I'm not into chick flicks, I prefer to watch comedies, science-fiction or horror movies,'' said Rikki.

''That's good. It's mainly these kinds of movies Elliot like too, said Emma. I guess you won't have to fight about the type of movie you will watch then.''

''Great. But Emma, you haven't told me if your parents will be home,'' said Rikki, a little worried. ''If they're home, don't you think they'll find me too old to date Elliot. Don't you think they'll be mad?''

''Don't worry, Rikki. Usually on Saturday nights, they go out. And when they will see that all you want is Elliot's happiness, they won't be mad.''

* * *

Later, the girls went to Emma's house. It was already 4:00 pm. Emma couldn't believe how fast time has gone by that day. When they came in the house, they saw Lisa Gilbert in the kitchen. They also saw Elliot sitting on the couch, reading a book.

''Hello girls,'' said Mrs. Gilbert.

''Hi mom. How are you?'' asked Emma.

''I'm fine.''

''Where is dad?''

''He went to the grocery store to buy something, he will be back soon. Like we usually do on Saturdays, we will go out tonight. So, what are your plans for tonight, girls?''

''Me and Cleo will watch movies at her house, said Emma. Lewis will be there too. Oh mom, could I stay at Cleo's house tonight?''

''Sure. And you Rikki, what will you do tonight?'' asked Lisa Gilbert.

''I'll spent the evening watching a movie with someone I like,'' said Rikki, a little uneasy.

Elliot stood from the couch and went to take some juice in the fridge. He poured it in a glass and drank all of it.

''And you Elliot, what will you do tonight?'' asked Lisa Gilbert.

''I'll spend the evening with my new girlfriend,'' said Elliot.

''You got a girlfriend? Since when?''

''It's recent. It started today. And Emma knows her,'' said Elliot.

''Yes, mom. You know her too, but you just don't know it yet. Don't be mad at Elliot.''

''Why would I be mad?''

''Elliot's new girlfriend is a few years older than him.'' said Emma.

''Mom, please meet my new girlfriend,'' said Elliot, while wrapping an arm around Rikki's waist.


End file.
